Liebe zwischen zwei Welten
by ChaosCassy
Summary: Nach seinem Aufstieg zum Jedi-Meister vertraut der Orden Anakin Skywalker eine humanoide Padawan-Schülerin an, was ihm aufgrund seiner Unabhängigkeit missfällt. Widerwillig beugt er sich dem Befehl des Ordens und nimmt sie als seine Schülerin auf. Das junge Mädchen kann in seinen Augen nichts bewirken und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrt lässt er zu, dass sie sich ihm annähert.
1. Wie alles begann

"Liebe auf den dritten Blick"

Geschichte, Romanze, Sci-Fi / P16 (in Arbeit)

A/N:

Dieses Werk ist eine FanFiction. Fiktive

Personen, wie Kaylen Cosverra, Rio

und Neiro und co.- sowie die Handlung

unterstehen meinem copyright. Alles

andere ist Eigentum von LucasFilm. Eine

Verletzung des copyrights ist nicht

beabsichtigt.

-PROLOG-

Jedi Tempel.

Dunkelheit senkt sich über die westliche Hemisphäre von Coruscant

und der graue Himmel strahlte unter seiner nebeligen Glaskuppel, die

sich in den eintönig verfärbten Galaxistürmen zu spiegeln schien, eine

seltsame Beruhigung aus.

Im Schülersaal des Kampftrainingslagers herrschte allgemeine Unruhe.

Übungslichtschwerter zischten in wirbeligen Bögen um elastische Körper

und präzise ausgeübte Schläge, mit eben diesen, ließen ab und zu allgemeine

Schmerzenslaute erklingen. Nur ein Menschenmädchen mit langen, blonden

Haaren und merkwürdig grauen Augen, schien nicht ganz dorthin zu gehören.

Die trainierenden Padawan Schüler rauschten wild um sie herum, doch sie

saß nur still im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und beachtete den Trubel gar

nicht. Ihre spiegelfarbenen Augen glänzten und eine weiche Haarsträhne

fiel ihr auf die vorgebeugte Schulter. Sie schob diese unwirsch fort. Ihre

Lippen umspielte ein unsicheres Lächeln.

Sie summte ein Lied.

Kaylen Cosverra hatte gerade einen Lehrmeister zugeteilt bekommen.

-Kurz Darauf-

Als Kaylen die riesige Treppe zum Jedi Tempel hinaufschritt betrachtete sie die gewaltigen, in Marmor gehauenen, Statuen, die dort hoheitsvoll über dem Eingang wachten.

Du bist irgendwie seltsam., sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie in den dunklen Eingang blickte, der wie der Schlund eines Kraitdrachen aussah.

Sie war in den Tempel gerufen worden, weil man ihr endlich einen Jedimeister zugewiesen hatte. Angeblich sollte er gerade erst ernannt worden sein und sie würde demnach seine erste Padawan Schülerin sein. Kaylen fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, denn sie freute sich mehr, als man es ihrem ruhigen Gesicht ansah. Ob ihr Meister genauso aufgeregt war? Oder ob er weiser war, als sie dachte? Er sollte sehr jung sein und stark in der Macht. Dies war aber auch das Einzige, was ihr Komlink ihr mitgeteilt hatte. Seinen Namen wusste sie auch noch nicht.

Sie war endlich im Tempel angekommen und beeilte sich zum Holo- Raum zu gelangen. In einer knappen Standard- Minute wurde sie erwartet. Und Kaylen wollte auf KEINEN Fall zu spät kommen!

Sie stellte sich zögern vor das Zugportal zum Holo- Raum und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihren Padawan- Ausweis in den Schlitz der Tür steckte und die Tür sich mit einem metallischem Seufzen öffnete.

Der erste Eindruck war... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie preschte vor und ihre Nase knallte gegen eine schwarze Wand, die nach Leder und Rauch roch.

Der Geruch des Kampfes.

Nach einem eingehenderen Blick sah sie, dass die Wand, eine männliche Brust zu sein schien und der Geruch kam von einer angesengten Weste, in der ein großer, attraktiver, junger Mann steckte.

Das Gesicht des Mannes war mürrisch und zu einer genervten Miene verzogen.

Pass auf, wo du hinrennst!, sagte... nein befahl er.

Kaylen zuckte zurück. Sein Tonfall gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Er wirkte irgendwie überheblich und trotzdem unsicher. Als wäre diese Überheblichkeit nur eine Maske und dahinter versteckte sich sein wahres Ich. Doch das konnte sie nicht beurteilen. Sie blickte auf den Waffengürtel des Mannes und erkannte, dass er ein Jedi sein musste. Sie wich erfurchtsvoll einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich tief. Er trug keine Padawanstracht, keine Zopf- Frisur. Also war er ein Meister. Das war doch nicht etwa IHR Meister!... Oder? Sie betrachtete zweifelnd sein goldenes zerzaustes Haar und die durchdringenden, blauen Augen, in seinem ansprechenden Gesicht. Wie ein Löwe!, dachte sie, und wahrscheinlich genauso gefährlich.

Oh. Verzeiht mir Meister...?, sie blickte fragend auf.

Skywalker., sagte er schlicht und sah sie nun interessiert an.

Mir wurde ein Meister zugeteilt, aber ich weiss nicht genau, ob...

Bist du Kaylen? Kaylen Cosverra?, unterbrach er sie schroff und sah sie auffordernd an.

J... sie ihn an.

Ich bin dein Meister., seufzte er dann und blickte genervt gen Holohimmel.

Wegen dir musste ich von Belderone abreisen und meine Mission abbrechen.

Wie peinlich! Sie errötete. Darum roch er also so... Frisch vom Schlachtfeld. Sie schauderte und blickte wieder zu ihm hinauf.

Lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen., sprach er zu ihr und bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte, legte er seine Hände über ihre Stirn und sprach den Schwur, des Meisters an seine Padawan Schülerin.

Ich werde dich alles lehren, was ich weiss und dir die Unterstützung meiner selbst mit aller Kraft

entgegenbringen, die ich dir zu geben vermag. Möge die Macht mit uns sein., er zog zögernd seine Hände zurück und Kaylen spürte dort wo sie gelegen hatten ein warmes Gefühl. Als sie das Selbe tat, vermischten sich ihre Augen mit seinen und sie waren Eins in der Macht.

Anakin Skywalker hatte eine Schülerin.

Kaylen Cosverra.

Oohh!, schrie ich, als Meister Skywalker meine linke Schwerthand bedrohte.

Du vernachlässigst deine Deckung!, erwiderte er mit einem maliziösem Lächeln und gab mir einen gepfefferten Klaps mit dem Übungslichtschwert. Meine Hüfte brannte wie Feuer und ich hatte schon einige unansehnliche blaue Flecken davongetragen. Niedergeschlagen griff ich wieder an. Diesmal aber mit Makashi, einer wendigen Lichtschwertform, die zwar sehr umstritten, aber außerordentlich mobil war.

Meister Skywalker parierte mit seinem eigenen aggressiven Abwehreinlagen und hatte mich schon wieder erfolgreich abgeblockt. Ich grummelte verärgert. Anakin Skywalker war nicht nur weise und stark, er war auch noch ausgesprochen hartnäckig. Ein echter Djem So Stilist. Mir rutschte fast das Herz in die Traininghose und ich riss meinen geliehenen Übungssäbel hoch und blockte die drohende Klinge, die im ernsthaften Kampf meinen Kopf abschneiden könnte. Als sein nach Ozon riechendes Übungsschwert meinem Hals erneut gefährlich nahe kam sprang ich zurück und ging in Verteidigungsstellung.

Mit der Offensive komme ich hier nicht weiter, dachte ich nervös und wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und grinste. Da blieb mir nur die Defensive, überlegte ich schließlich und drehte mich um. Ehe Meister Skywalker auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte war ich schon mit einem Machtschub auf die Kampfarenabalustrade gesprungen. Von hier sollte er ruhig versuchen mich anzugreifen, ging es mir schadenfroh durch den Kopf.

Ich lächelte immer noch und drehte mich belustigt um, als eine warme, harte Hand mir in den Nacken fuhr und ihn nach hinten riss.

Ich fiel...

Kurz vor dem Aufprall spürte ich wie sich ein Arm um meine Taille legte und den Sturz sofort abbremste.

Ich spürte den muskolösen Arm- Es war ein Männerarm- und ich fühlte mich sicher.

Als ich mich umdrehte blickte ich in die hellblauen Augen von Anakin Skywalker und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch intensiver brannten, als sein Lichtschwert.

Während sein Blick in Kaylens vor Schreck aufgerrissenen Augen versinkt, spüre sie, wie er ihre Hüfte loslässt und kurz darauf mit einem erschrockenen Blick zurücktritt. Er wirkte nun bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstsicher, wie sonst und sie sah wie er mit dem Daumen über seinen Handballen rieb, der sich eben noch verdächtig fest an ihre Hüfte gepresst hatte.

Du solltest aufpassen, wo du hinsiehst, wenn du einen Verfolger abschütteln willst., fuhr er sie an.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu ihrer gemeinsamen Trainingstasche, die diverse Kampfgeräte enthielt und die Kaylen noch nicht mal ansatzweise bedienen konnte.

Das würde sie wohl noch alles lernen müssen, dachte sie und lief Meister Skywalker hinterher, der ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen, die Tasche über seinen Rücken warf und einfach aus der Übungshalle schlenderte.

Während sie, wie ein Säuberungsdroide stupide hinter ihm herlief, konnte sie nicht anders, als seinen starken Rücken und den leicht verschwitzten Nacken, seiner Rückenansicht zu begaffen.

Verdammt! Reiss dich zusammen!, rief sie sich gedanklich zur Ordnung und schauderte aufgrund ihres jediverachtenden Gedankenganges. Doch wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm und sie betrachtete schmachtend die goldenen Locken, die sich in verwuschelten Strähnen über seinen Nacken legten.

Das war ja echt zum heulen!, intoniesierte sie in ihren brodelnden Gedanken. Es ist verboten! Und außerdem würde er sie doch sowieso niemals auf diese Weise beachten. Das könnte sie allerdings verschmerzen...

Vielmehr tat es weh, dass sie diese Gefühle hatte. Sie schaute verbittert zur Seite. Sie wollte doch eine Jedi werden und nicht schon in ihrer ersten Lernstunde über das Brechen des Jedi- Kodexes nachdenken. Das kann nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein...

Im Moment hatte sie echt schlechte Karten, was die Hochachtung seitens Meister Skywalker betraf.

Dies war kein Kampf zwischen Padawan und Meister gewesen, sondern ein Kampf der Trampeltiere.

Und das Trampeltier war SIE!

Sie kamen an den Quartieren an und Kaylen verabschiedete sich formell von ihrem Meister. Dann drehte sie sich betäubt um und verschwand in ihre Kabine. Kurz bevor die Schließtür in seine elektronischen Schaniere raste, sah sie kurz, wie er ihr nachdenklich in die Augen sah... Dann trennte die tür die Sicht und Kaylen ließ sich ebenso verwirrt auf ihre Koje fallen. Und schwafelte seufzend vor sich hin.

Ich mag ihn...

Er gefällt mir...

Ob er mich auch ein bisschen mag?

...

BUFF!

Sie hatte das Leinenkissen gegen die Wand gepfeffert und kreuzte die Beine übereinander, während ihre Hand zu ihrem Herzen wanderte.

Es schlug unregelmäßig und stolperte leicht. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand es geschafft sie so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie war immer eine der ernsten und ruhigen Schülerinnen gewesen.

...ruhig...

Sie war ihm bestimmt egal oder.

Interessierte er sie wirklich so sehr?!

Sie fand die Antwort in dem Moment, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie die Frage stellen musste.

Nächster Tag:

Neinnein!

Aber... Meister!

Nein!

Och Nööö...bitte!

Meister Skywalker packte Kaylens Pferdeschwanz und zerrte sie daran zurück.

Autsch!, maulte sie ihn an und ihm Gegenzug bekam sie ein schiefes Grinsen.

Du wirst besser., sagte er, Also wirst du jetzt den Heilkurs sausen lassen und weiter mit mir trainieren., befahl er mit dunkler Stimme.

Sie tat so, als fände sie dies nicht gut... Um sich rar zu machen. Aber in Wirklichkeit gefielen ihr diese Besitzansprüche ausgesprochen gut. In ihrem Bauch feierte sofort eine Garnitur Schmetterlinge Rumba. Das Kaylen blieb, war aufgrund ihrer letzten Fortschritte unnötig, aber sie steckte ihm natürlich nicht, dass sie dies dachte. Dem Schein nach wollte er also noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen und das fand sie einfach nur herrlich.

Ab und zu streifte seine Hand angeblich versehentlich ihren Hals, oder strich über ihr Schlüsselbein. Und ihre Augen blickten viel zu lange in seine blauen Augen, als es ein gewöhnliches Gespräch über Superkampfdroiden eigentlich mit sich brachte. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich eine erotische Spannung aufgebaut, die sich absolut nicht abschütteln ließ. Nun ja, sie musste gestehen, dass sie es auch gar nicht erst versuchte. Sie verdrängte ihr schlechtes Gewissen und genoß den Moment seiner Nähe- So kurz er auch war. Wenn wir nicht weiter gingen war das doch in Ordnung oder?

Oder?

Die Tage vergehen irgendwie, wie im Flug und ihre Trainingsstunden werden seltsamerweise immer länger.

Eines (wundervollen) harten Trainingstages aber kam es zu einem... "Vorfall."

Meister Skywalker lag auf Kaylens erhitzten Körper. Und sie dachte sie müsste sterben...

Flaschback:

Sie waren bei der vorletzten Lektion- dem kämpfen mit Händen und Füßen angekommen. Oder, wie Kaylen gerne sagte dem Prügeln und kloppen. Als Kaylen eine total idiotische Gretsche machte und durch Meister Skywalkers Beine rutschte. Im Versuch sich an seinem schwarzen Stiefeln festzuhalten, riss sie ihn mit und Meister Skywalker landete voll auf ihr drauf.

Das war die Lagebeschreibung des "Vorfalls" und Kaylen hätte schwören können, dass es hundertprozentig nicht so sachlich abgelaufen ist, wie es sich anhörte.

Zurück zum "Vorfall"

Meister Skywalker schnappt nach Luft und... wurde leicht rot.

Kaylen wird knallrot und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, als sie den Druck seines Körpers auf ihrem spürte.

Sie spürte seine Hände, die sich langsam in ihre hellen Haare wühlen und für einen Augenblick, einen ganz kleinen Augenblick, streiften sich ihre Lippen. Kaylen starrt ihn fassungslos an. Er registrierte ihren pochenden Herzschlag... und sie den seinen.

Sofort rappelte ihr Meister sich auf und erhob sich von ihrem Körper.

Verzeih mir!, sagte er sehr ernst und half ihr auf.

Sie nickte nur.

Ich wollte das nicht., murmelte er und es klang durchaus nicht glaubwürdig.

Sie nickte wieder und holte mit zitternden Händen ihre Tasche. Zusammen gingen sie betreten zu ihren Quatieren.

Das er gesagt hatte Ich wollte das nicht., tat ihr sehr weh.

-Mittags-

Kaylen saß im Lagerraum für Heilkräuter, der sich im Tempelkeller befand und sortierte diese nach Alter und Spezies. Zugegeben, das war keine besonders ansprechende Arbeit, aber Kaylen hatte sie dankbar angenommen. Seit diesem "Vorfall" in der Trainingsstunde, war sie kein einziges Mal mehr in der Übungshalle gewesen. Meister Skywalker hatte sie auch nicht abgeholt, oder sich nach ihr erkundigt. Sie wusste nicht mal, wo er sich momentan aufhielt! Sie kaute wütend auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und knüllte ein paar Wiesenkräuter in eine Kiste, die stark nach Verwesung roch. Sollte er sie doch ignorieren! Wie konnte sie sich nur eine Sekunde einbilden, dass er ein Interesse an ihr hätte?!

Sie lachte höhnisch und schleuderte eine übelriechende Knolle von sich, die aussah, wie ein Wookiehintern. Und zu allem Übel hatte sie noch das langweiligste Studienfach belegt!

Heilung. Tja...

Sie war doch viel besser im Zerstören von Sachen, als im heilen, dachte sie schnaubend und sortierte die letzten Kräuterknollen zu einem Bündel. Nach zwei Stunden war sie fertig und rappelte sich auf. Sie spürte nicht das erstemal, das ihre Kondition wieder nachließ und wusste, dass es an dem fehlenden Training lag. Sie knackte mit ihren müden Knöcheln und blinzelte mit ihren schweren Liedern. Wenn er nicht zu mir kommt..., dann komme ich zu IHM, entschloss sie und sprintete die große Marmortreppe hinauf, die in die allgemeine Tempelhalle führte. Oben angekommen lief sie langsamer, denn es war bereits Nachmittags und um diese Zeit herrschte die "Große Stille". Eine Zeit, in der sich die Jedi ausruhen, meditieren oder in den gewaltigen Archiven recherchieren durften. Sie bog an einem schmalen Flur ab und stapfte durch einen abgedunkelten Korridoor. Ehe sie sich versah stand sie vor seiner Tür.

Kaylen trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als sie auf das leuchtende Vibrationszeichen drückte. Nichts geschah. Anakin Skywalker war heute leider nicht zuhause... Kaylen verkrampfte ihre Fäuste. Er ignorierte sie also nicht. Er ging ihr aus dem weg. Und das war sogar noch schlimmer.

Kaylen summte leise vor sich hin.

...When you face the dark...

Dieses Lied... Es beruhigte sie. Sie senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

-Abends-

Es dämmerte bereits, als Kaylen in die Tempelkantine eintrudelte. Während sie durch die langen Reihen von rülpsenden und schmatzenden Tempelbewohnern schritt, suchten ihre Augen systematisch die Sitzreihen ab. Kein Meister Skywalker. Leise fing Kaylen wieder an zu singen ...Then I will be am no more afraid...

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie dieses Lied gesungen hatte,als sie hörte, dass ein Meister sie unter seine Obhut nehmen würde. Sie spürte einen Stich im Herz und zuckte zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr jemand eine stumpfe Nadel ins Herz bohrte. Mit erstickter Stimme bestellte sie etwas Moush, eine Suppe mit feinen Pilzen, dann stakste sie steif zu einem freien Tisch und legte langsam ihr Tablett ab. Als sie sich hinsetzte sah sie, wie die Warteschlange der Padawan Schüler sich ehrfürchtig teilte. Die Menge machten für zwei Gestalten Platz. Der Erste war mittelgroß, rothaarig und mit einem Bart, der viele bestimmt eifersüchtig machen würde. Der Zweite war hochgewachsen mit zotteligen, dunkelblonden Haaren...

Kaylen wäre fast der Löffel im Hals stecken geblieben und sie hustete ein wenig Pilzsuppe in ihre Jeditunika, als sie sah, wie Anakin Skywalker zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Meister auf sie zusteuerte. Meister Kenobi zog Anakin am Ärmel und zeigte freundlich mit dem Zeigefinger in ihre ungefähre Richtung. Meister Skywalker schaute verärgert zur Seite und man sah ihm an, dass er jetzt lieber wo anders wäre. Überall, nur nicht hier. Kaylen wusste instinktiv, dass es wegen ihr war... Meister Skywalker und Meister Kenobi setzten sich ihr gegenüber und Obi Wan schüttelte ihr erfreut die Hand.

So. das ist also die junge Padawan Schülerin, die mein ehemaliger Schüler unterrichtet., stellte er süffisant fest und schielte kurz zu Meister Skywalker.

Dieser blickte nur teilnahmslos auf die verschrammte Tischplatte und sah ziemlich verstimmt aus.

Ja... Er ist ein guter Lehrer., antwortete sie, hielt ihren Blick aber die ganze Zeit auf ihren Meister gerichtet. Er ignorierte das geflissentlich.

Kaylen starrte ihn geradezu penetrant an und trommelte langsam mit dem schmutzigen Löffel auf der Tischplatte. Pilzsuppe verteilte sich in Spritzern auf dem ganzen Tisch und sie bemerkte schadenfroh, wie ein paar davon auf Meister Skywalkers tiefschwarze Lederweste sprangen. Das war genau ihr Humor. Meister Kenobi sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

...er ist ein guter Lehrer..., presste Kaylen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die Pilzsuppe katapultierte sich inzwischen schon auf Meister Kenobis sorgsam gefaltete Tunika.

Dann drehte Meister Skywalker leicht den Kopf und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der selbst Lava gefrieren ließ. Die Wärme, die sie dort zeitweise entdeckt hatte, war komplett aus seinen eisblauen Augen

verschwunden. Sie merkte, wie ihr kalt wurde.

...pinky stars and wildy waters..., erklang es merkwürdig hallend in ihren Gedanken.

In diesem einen Moment konnte sie Anakin Skywalker überhaupt nicht ausstehen...

-Nachts-

Kaylen stand mit verärgertem Gesicht vor dem großen Spiegel ihrer Sanitäranlage. Sie kämmte sich hastig ihre vom Schlafen total verzottelten Strähnen, bis sie ihr wieder glänzend und schwer in den Rücken fielen. Dann holte sie ein braunes Lederband aus ihrer KrimsKramstasche und verband die Haare zu einem dicken Knoten in ihrem Nacken. Schnell packte sie den Bürstkopf zur Seite und hüpfte in ihre Schlabberhose. Sie hatte nur drei Stunden geschlafen und fühlte sich aber trotzdem ziemlich munter. Deshalb hatte sie kurzerhand beschlossen einfach mal in den Tempelgarten zu gehen und etwas zu spazieren. Sie gab den Öffnungscode in ihre Tür ein und schlich sich leise aus dem Tempel. Vor dem großen Pavillon machte sie Halt und durchquerte ihn kurz, um zu den hinteren Gewürzfeldern zu kommen. Genau dort wurden die Heilkräuter angebaut. Kaylen hatte dort beim letzten Mal, als sie Gymsiknollen gepflückt hatte, einen wunderschönen Ort entdeckt. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch das kratzende Gestrüpp und fand ihren Zauberort wieder: Der kleine Teich spiegelte in glitzernden Wellen das Licht des Mondes wieder und das taunasse Gras rundherum, schien satt und grün zu leuchten, wie ein Smaragd. Kaylen beobachtete ein paar Toluten, die aussahen, wie seltsame amphybische Tieren von der Größe einer Hand und eifrig blökend durch das Wasser sprangen. Sie ging zu einem Felsen und legte sich quer auf das kühle Gestein. Für einen Moment hielt sie den Atem an. Die Nacht war voller Geräusche und Kaylen spürte die Magie des Lebens so intensiv, wie an keinem anderen Ort bisher. Der gleichsam rythmische Klang der Toluten und das Sirren der Pflanzenblätter ergab zusammen mit dem Rauschen des Wassers eine so natürliche Musik, dass es Salbei für ihre Seele war. Sie lächelte und stimmte wehmütig ein kleines Lied an, dass ihr ihre Eltern manchmal vorgesungen hatten.

Raindrops on lips

And wind on my nose...

...And I wish me a sea of your love...

Ihre Familie war bei einer Raumreise von Piraten überfallen worden. Kaylen, die als einzige überlebte, wurde als Waise zum Jeditempel nach Coruscant gebracht. Kaylen spürte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Nein! Nicht weinen..., sie seufzte.

Schau in den Himmel!, flüsterte sie.

Ihr Kinn ruckte hoch und sie blickte blinzelnd zu den Sternen. Warum?! Warum passierte so etwas? Warum gab es so viel Leid? Ob es auf all diesen fremden Welten auch Wesen gab, Wesen wie sie, die genau in diesem Moment in den Himmel schauten und diese Frage stellten?

A warm hand on faces with smiling, blue eyes...

Kaylens Lippen formten die melidiösen Töne ohne Anstrengung und sie fühlte sich endlich wieder vollkommen. Vielleicht hätte sie eher Sängerin werden sollen... Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und richtete sich bedächtig auf. Als sie durch das Gestrüpp ging, um zum Pavillon zu gelangen hatte sie das eigenartige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Hoffentlich hat mich niemand singen gehört., dachte sie nervös und verschwand im Tempel.

Hinter dem Teich sah man eine hochgewachsene, dunkle Gestalt. Sie wanderte zu dem Felsen und fuhr langsam mit der Hand über dessen Mitte, auf der Kaylen eben noch gelegen hatte.

Die Stelle war ganz warm... und die Gestalt hatte das Gefühl das das nicht nur an ihrer Körperwärme, sondern besonders an ihrer außergewöhnlichen Güte lag.

-Nächster Tag-

Und runter... Und hoch... Rückhand, Vorhand... Schritt zurück.

Meister Skywalker Stimme erklang in rythmischen Tönen und Kaylen bewegte sich dementsprechend, mit ihrem summenden Lichtschwert in seinem Takt. Nachdem sie Gestern ein etwas seltsames Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte, ist er schließlich in die Übungshalle gekommen und hatte sie stumm aufgerfordert, ihr Lichtschwert zu aktivieren. Er hatte einfach mit seinem Schwert in ihre Richtung gezeigt und sie nicht angesehen. Und auch, wenn er jetzt tatsächlich freundlich mit ihr sprach, so spürte sie doch eine starke Distanz zwischen ihr und ihm. Obwohl er nur einen halben Meter von ihr weg stand, so hatte sie das Gefühl,das er weiter weg war, als irgendwann sonst. Sie bemühte sich nicht zu laut zu schlucken und feuchtete ihre trockene Kehle an.

Ich... habe etwas falsch gemacht, oder Meister?, fragte sie schließlich und ging einen Schritt vor.

Er war so weit weg...

Kaylen wollte die Hände ausstrecken und ihn berühren. Noch einmal diese Spannung spüren, doch er drehte sich mit abweisender Miene zur Seite und sie sah, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Genau in diesem Moment merkte sie, dass auch ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. Die beiden standen einfach da und Meister Skywalker seufzte erschöpft.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht leiden könnte, aber...

Aber? Meister?

Ich heiße Anakin . Sag nicht Meister... Auf dieser Ebene möchte ich mich nicht mit dir unterhalten., sagte er nun weniger verärgert, aber immer noch misstrauisch.

A-anakin,stotterte Kaylen mit weit aufgerrissenen Augen.

Anakin sah auf den Boden und in diesem kurzen Augenblick der Freundlichkeit entdeckte sie ein Portal. Einen Durchgang durch die eisige Mauer, die ihn ungab und nutzte diese Lücke, wie ihn Trance. Sie ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis sie ganz dich vor ihm stand. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Stirn und legte sanft einen Arm um ihn. Dafür musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und musste sich ziemlich strecken. Dann legte sie auch den anderen Arm um ihn. Wie eine Person standen sie da und ihre Augen vermischten sich zu einem Wirbel aus Himmelsfarben. Dann spürte sie, wie ihn eine schwere Müdigkeit überkam. Eine Müdigkeit, die daherkam, immer und immer wieder das Leid anderer Menschen zu sehen. Kaylen spürte sein Bedürfniss sich auszuruhen, einfach nur auszuruhen, und Kaylen die Stirn auf die Schulter fallen zu lassen. Aber sie spürte auch seinen inneren Konflikt. Seinen Konflikt über die Tatsache, dass er ein Jedi war und sie nicht begehren durfte. All das spürte sie ihn der Macht und sie war dankbar, als sie seine Zuneigung spürte. So dankbar!

Auf Anakins Befehl hin bin ich letztendlich doch noch zu seinem Quartier gegangen. Ich sollte dort auf ihn warten. Ich sah mich skeptisch in seinem Quartier um. Es war in schlichten grautönen gehalten und war für ein Männerzimmer erstaunlich ordentlich... Mein Blick wanderte in Richtung Schlafzimmer und als ich das große Bett sah, wurde mir auf einmal ganz anders...

Ähm... Nimm erstmal ein Bad!, rief ich quitschend zu mir selbst und stürmte durch eine beliebige Tür, nur um das Bett nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Aber ich bewegte mich automatisch wieder zu seinem Bett. Ich KONNTE gar nicht mehr anders! Ich stand vor der dunkelblauen Betwäsche und ließ mich in seine Decken fallen, dann schlang ich die Arme um sein Kopfkissen. Herrlich! Hier war alles von Anakins Duft durchdrungen und es roch gut und mild...

Ich merkte wie sich Dämmerung über meine Sinne legte und ließ mich fallen.

Ich liege dort und bin doch nicht da. Und nur er ist bei mir. Ich spüre es...

Er streichelt meine Wange und sagt mir verzweifelt, dass alles gut wird.

Wie gerne würde ich den leblosen Körper aufrichten und ihn in seine sanften Hände legen.

Er wird mich verlieren.

Dieser Gedanke erscheint mir sternenklar und ich spüre seinen Schmerz, der auch der meine ist und aus dem ich doch noch Kraft schöpfen werde.

Ich werde zurückkehren...

W...was ist los?!, stammelte ich verwirrt und rappelte mich auf. Ich lag auf dem zerwühlten Laken von Anakins kreisrunden Bettes und trat eine schweißnasse Decke von meinen Beinen, die hartnäckig an mir festklebte. Ich hatte geträumt und versuchte mich angestrengt zu erinnern was geschehen war, doch je mehr ich es versuchte umso weniger wusste ich am Ende von meinem Traum. Es war als würde man versuchen Wasser in der bloßen Hand zu halten. Je mehr ich mich anstrengte, desto weniger Substanz hatte das woran ich mich zu erinnern versuchte. Ich zog plötzlich scharf die Luft ein. Da war doch was...

Ich werde zurückkehren..., flüsterte ich und krauste die Stirn zusammen. Was soll das heißen? So ein eigenartiger Traum...

Ich stand unwirsch auf, um im vorderen Spiegel, der klein war und einen Riss hatte, nachzusehen, ob ich auch so aussah, wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Als ich hineinschaute dachte ich für einen entsetzlichen Moment, ein Monster steht vor mir und schrie erschrocken auf. Meine Haare hatten sich in fast alle Richtungen zerlegt und waren an der linken Seite total plattgewalzt. Einzelne Strähnen fielen in mein Gesicht und verdeckten meine Augen unter denen dunklen Augenränder lagen.

Ich war reif für die Insel!

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Kaylen?

Es war Anakin.

Nicht reinkommen! Ich wollte nur noch ein Bad nehmen..., antwortete ich schnell und riss den Kamm förmlich durch die zotteligen, langen Strähnen. Im Grunde hatte ich noch gar kein Bad nötig, aber ich wollte das unvermeindliche Zusammentreffen etwas herrauszögern. Vor allem, weil ich wusste, dass er echt wütend war...

Beeil dich... Wir müssen reden..., er klang sehr verärgert.

Mit Schmerzenstränen in den Augen hastete ich danach durch das Schlafzimmer und den Vorraum, direkt in den Sanitätsraum. Er war in der Mitte mit einem runden Bad ausgestattet. Ich zog mich aus und seufzte. Ein bisschen Entspannung kam mir gerade recht, also stieg ich vorsichtig in das dampfende Bad und atmete langsam den milden Wasserduft ein, der den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Im Bad bietet sich mir immer die Möglichkeit alle Ereignisse des Tages nochmal Revue passieren zu lassen und ich sank langsam bis zum Kinn unter Wasser.

...Ich werde zurückkehren...Was hat das zu bedeuten?, murrte ich verärgert und ein paar Wasserblasen zerplatzten vor meinem Mund. Hatte mein Unterbewusstsein mit mir geredet? Oder war das nur ein idiotischer Traum? Ich ging aufgrund der fehlenden Erinnerung von der zweiten Theorie aus und pustete verstimmt ein paar weitere Blasen über den Beckenrand.

Nach endloser Zeit und mit extrem verschrumpelter Haut, stieg ich aus dem Bad und trotte leise summend ins Nebenzimmer. Die kalte Luft des Bades traf auf meine heiße Haut und ich dampfte rekordverdächtig, wie eine frisch gebackene Mahlzeit. Schnell rubbelte ich mich trocken, bis meine Haut rosig wurde und griff zum Föhn. Der Föhn brüllte wie üblich gnadenlos laut und nahm keinerlei Rücksicht auf meine, durch das entspannende Bad auf Ruhe eingestellten Ohren. Nur noch die Spitzen, dann bin ich fertig, dachte ich erleichtert und ließ den Föhn hinabgleiten. Ich war entsetzlich müde und wusste definitiv nicht woher das kommt. Ich hatte nichts sonderlich anstrengendes getan. Warum war ich dann so erschöpft? Ohne Vorwarnung blitzte vor meinem inneren Auge ein Bild auf. Ein...grauer, runder Raum...

Was ist..., hauchte ich mit ersterbender Stimme.

Weiter konnte ich nicht sprechen, denn der Föhn glitt aus meiner Hand, krachte hinunter und ich sank ihm hinterher. Weißes Gleißen stieß mich hinab und ich war schon bewusstlos, bevor ich mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

Endlose Stille...

Mein Körper liegt aufgebahrt auf einem frostigen Untergrund und ich spüre die Kälte, die in meine Glieder fährt. Ich fühle mich auf eine seltsame Art hilflos. Es tut weh... Sie ist total unterkühlt...Aktiviere den Wärmeschlauch!, befahl eine harsche Stimme in meiner Nähe. Sie klang gedämpft, als würde sie hinter einer Glaswand oder etwas ähnlichem stehen. In Wirklichkeit lag das aber nur an meinen schmerzenden Ohren... Kurz darauf gab es ein knarrendes Geräusch und ich hörte wie Schritte auf mich zukamen...! Die Person die auf mich zukam beugte sich über mich, so dass ich ihren warmen Atem spüren konnte. Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch ich schaffte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Ich war absolut nicht in der Lage mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Etwas hartes schob sich in meinen Mund bis zur Lunge und ich wollte einfach nur brechen. Was tat man mir da an?! Ich hatte das Gefühl über mir zu schweben und Stück für Stück von meinem Körper wegzugleiten. Genau dieses Gefühl hatte ich, als ich im Bad meine Haare geföhnt hatte. Ich will... Ich will raus aus diesem schmerzenden Körper.

Sir? Sie atmet unregelmäßig!, stammelte eine dünne Männerstimme. Für einen Moment sah ich erneut den grauen, runden Raum. Kalt, hart und unfreundlich.

Ein bewusstloser, Mädchenkörper war in der Mitte aufgebahrt. Um sie herum hantierten Leute, die ihr Spritzen gaben, sie schüttelten und anstießen.

Dieses Mädchen, das war ich...

Sagt ihm bescheid...Ihr wisst schon wen ich meine.

Sie stirbt.

Der Raum verschwamm vor meinen Augen und nach einem kurzem Moment sah ich ein winziges Bild von Anakins Badezimmer, das immer größer wurde und mich schließlich umfasste.

Danach war ich wieder im Bad...den Föhn vor meiner Nase.

Eine starke Hand fühlt an meinem Hals nach dem Puls.

Kaylen was machst du bloss?

Die Person hob mich hoch und legte mich auf etwas weiches. Ich roch den vertrauten Duft...

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und es fühlte sich an, als wäre mein Körper gelähmt. Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Nichts geschah. Was war hier los? In meiner Brust bildete sich ein stummer Schrei, der keine Erlösung fand. Meine Lippen waren versiegelt und ich war gefangen. Angestrengt versuchte ich die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Mein Körper lag langsam atmend auf einem kalten Untergrund, dessen Kälte sich in meine reglosen Glieder zu fressen schien. Ich hatte Angst, wollte mich bewegen, schreien, um Hilfe rufen. Erkannte den keiner was los war? Konnte mich überhaupt einer sehen? In diesem Moment fürchtete ich mich so sehr, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, in mir würde langsam etwas sterben. Es fühlte sich an, wie aufzugehen und auszulaufen. Ein roter Schleier aus Schmerz...

Mein Oberkörper zuckte heftig und im Reflex öffneten sich endlich meine Lippen und dann schrie ich... Ich schrie so lange, bis ich spürte, wie mir etwas hartes, warmes in den Nacken fuhr und ihn ruckartig nach hinten zog. Ein spitzer Gegenstand bohrte sich in meinen Hals, während ich heulend und kreischen um mich schlug. Wenn ich hier sterben sollte, würde ich der Person wenigstens noch den Finger abbeissen! Ich riss die Augen auf, in der Erwartung jenes Wesen zu sehen, das mir so wehtat. Doch ich sah nichts. Absolute Dunkelheit. Aber ich hatte doch die Augen geöffnet?!

Lasst sie los!

Sie gehört dir nicht!

Nein! Ich kannte diese erste Stimme. Und sie tat mir mehr weh, als alles andere! Ich wusste instinktiv, dass ich mich nach ihr gesehnt hatte... Ihrem sanften Klang, den sie nur in meiner Gegenwart annahm. Anakin... Ich wollte ihn rufen... Durchdrungen von weißen Nebelschleiern, fühlte ich, wie sich mein Bewusstsein erneut trübte und einen Moment später war alles vorbei... Und vielleicht war es auch gut so, denn es milderte mein Entsetzen. Mein Realitätssinn ist hier einfach zu stark strapaziert..

-Kaylen-

Ich wachte etwas verwirrt auf, als ich die fremde dunkelgraue Decke über mir sah und betrachtete verwundert die Minilampen, die darin leuchteten. Für eine Weile schwebte ich noch in den grauenvollen Nachwehen, des neuesten Alptraumes, bevor auch dieser sich verflüchtigte und ich wieder ruhiger atmen konnte.

Es war nur ein Traum.

Erst nach einer vollen Minute erkannte ich, dass ich in Anakins Bett lag. Die elektronischen Jalousinen waren hinuntergelegt und um meinen Körper war eine weiche, seidige Decke geschlungen. Hatte Anakin mich etwa zugedeckt? Ach, ja! Er hatte mich gefunden, als ich im Bad umgekippt bin. Nachdem ich schon wieder einen dieser fürchterlich, echten Visionen hatte... Ich konnte mich noch nicht mal wirklich deshalb aufregen, denn es verhinderte die Konfrontation mit dem wütenden Anakin. Zugegeben, es war ganz schön feige, sich einfach mit einer Ohnmacht zu verpieseln, aber besorgt war Anakin Skywalker mir hundertmal lieber, als wütend. Mir fiel ein, dass ich dort nur ein kurzes Handtuch getragen hatte. Hastig schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück. Mein weißes Badehandtuch war zwar ein wenig verrutscht, saß aber immernoch fest und legte keine intimen Stellen frei. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das im Bad auch schon so war...

Plötzlich blinkte und tutete mein Komlink. Und zwar genau in dem Moment, als Anakin um eine Ecke kam. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, feuchten Haaren und nichts weiter an. Ich hielt den Atem an, als meine Augen geradezu zwanghaft über Bizeps, Trizeps und Bauchmuskulatur wanderten. Mir wurde auf einmal sehr, sehr heiß...

Anakin hatte sein Komlink in der Hand und deutete kühl auf mein Komlink.

BM: Aufstehen. Du wolltest eine Mission? Du bekommst sie!

Offensichtlich wollte er nicht mit mir reden. Gut so. Das konnte er haben. Ich war schon zufrieden, dass ich nun endlich mal auf eine Mission konnte.

Ich beschloss ihn ein bisschen zu testen, um zu gucken, wie weit ich gehen konnte. So eiskalt wie er tat konnte er nicht sein...

Mein Pseudonym hatte ich inzwischen in " indenKrieg" , umgewandelt. Nur um ihn zu ärgern.

KzidK: Mein Hals tut irgendwie weh.

Um es noch glaubwürdiger zu machen, tätschelte ich meine blasse Kehle und setzte eine Leidensmiene auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, schien die Eismauer einen Knacks zu bekommen und ich sah so etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen. Seine linke Hand zuckte leicht und er kam langsam auf mich zu. Ehrliche Besorgnis im Herzen, die doch stärker war, als die Verärgerung über einen kleinen Streit.

Sofort fühlte ich mich schäbig. So etwas wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte diese Angst in seinen Augen nicht sehen. Die Angst etwas zu verlieren.

Nein, nein bitte lass nur. Es ist schon wieder in Ordnung!, versuchte ich es runterzuspielen, als er meinen Hals betrachtete und vorsichtig mit den Händen darüberfuhr.

Vielleicht solltest du doch nicht mit mir zu dieser Mission kommen.

In seinen Augen lag ein Schmerz, den ich tief in meinem Herzen wiedergespiegelt fand, als umgekehrte Angst IHN zu verlieren. Ja ich wusste es.

Er bedeutet mir etwas...

Und als ich danach antwortete sah ich ihm fest in die Augen.

Nein, ich komme mit. Es wird nichts geschehen. Vertrau mir!

Ich vertraue dir., sagte er und seine Stimme klang liebevoll. Aber vielleicht hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet. Von den Träumen sagte ich nichts. Von den Visionen... Unsere Hände falteten sich, wie zum Gebet und er sagte ausnahmsweise nichts dagegen.

Anakin Skywalker vertraute mir beinahe. Der erste Schritt war getan...

-Anakin-

Anakin Skywalker lag schon seit längerem wach. Er hatte viel nachgedacht.

Über Kaylen Cosverra, seine nervige, liebevolle, wunderschöne, sanfte und so seltsam gütige Padawan Schülerin, die seine Gefühle in letzter Zeit ziemlich aufmischte.

Olle Stinknudel..., flachste er. Doch bis auf ein leichtes Lächeln, brachte er keine Reaktion zustande.

Früher hatte er doch immer gelacht. Zusammen mit Obi Wan, oder seiner Mutter.

Seine Mutter... Ihre liebevolle Stimme vermischte sich in seinen Erinnerungen, mit dem Geheul der Tusken und er verzog verbittert das Gesicht.

Er durfte nicht an sie denken!

Träge richtete er sich auf, er hatte auf dem Sofa geschlafen, weil er Kaylen zu seinem Entsetzten, mit kalkweißer Haut im Bad liegen gesehen hat.

Bewusstlos.

Er hatte sie schnell in sein Bett gebracht und sie untersucht.

Er hatte ernsthaft Angst gehabt...

Während er in die Sanitätseinheit stapfte, ging er im Geiste nochmal alle Möglichkeiten durch, die dazu geführt haben mochten.

-War sie etwa krank?

Er schauderte.

-Oder sie hatte dieses ganz pikante Problem, das eine Frau einmal im Monat nun mal hatte.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Luft etwas zu dick wurde und zwang sich schnell an etwas anderes zu denken.

Er schämte sich für seine Gedanken und die Rolle die er zusammen mit Kaylen darin spielte.

Er atmete schwerer, als er die runde Schneide an sein Gesicht führte und sich rasierte.

Sie würde ihn bestimmt verabscheuen, wenn sie wüsste, was er in seiner Vorstellung mit ihr trieb.

Die Schneide entfernte fast automatisch und geräuschlos jedes Haar, er musste ihr nur die Richtung angeben. Als er den Rasierer abspülte schnaubte er verächtlich. Wenn er weiterhin so tat, als möge er sie nicht, so wäre das der lächerlichste Selbstbetrug in der langen Liste von Selbstbetrügereien, die er sich je erlaubt hatte. Er musste es endlich eingestehen. Ja, es stimmt...

Ich begehre sie...

Er zog seine Kleidung aus und hängte sie über den Waschbeckenrand. Er betrachtete eine neue Narbe, die über seine Schulter bis zum Schlüsselbein verlief. Sie sah noch schlimmer aus, als die in seinem Gesicht. Alle beide im Kampf erhalten.

Von Ventress...

Während andere es wie Trophäen trugen, so machte ihn so etwas nur wütend. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Er fühlte eine starke Befriedigung in den Tiefen seiner Brust, als er an ihre sterbenden Augen dachte. Sie hatte es verdient! Und kein Jedikodex würde ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und fuhr sich durch das zerzauste Haar. Vielleicht sollt er sie mal wieder schneiden? Bis jetzt hatte er dazu nie Lust gehabt, und so wuchsen sie wild vor sich hin. Er seifte sich gründlich ab und spülte danach mit eiskaltem Wasser die restlich Seife von seinem Körper. Dann schlang er ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und schnappte sich sein Komlink. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfniss nach Kaylen zu sehen und sie ein wenig zu ärgern. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich wieder, wie der neunzehnjährige Padawan Anakin Skywalker, der nie auf seinen Meister hörte und sich allerzeit eine schlagfertige Antwort bereit hielt.

Aber nur für den Moment...

-Anakin-

Anakin spazierte belustigt durch den Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers und lief so, gerade in Kaylens Blickfeld. Sie war immer noch etwas blass und hatte ziemlich wild durcheinander gewirrte Haare. Er spürte eine ungeheure Erleichterung, als er sah, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie war offenbar gerade erst aufgewacht und wirkte dementsprechend angemessen konfus. Ihre leicht rötlichen Lippen formten sich zu einem überraschten "O", als sie merkte, wo sie war. Anakin tippte etwas in sein Komlink und erlaubte sich einen etwas bestimmenden Ton in seiner Nachricht. Als sie nicht reagierte, deutete er auf ihr Komlink. Sie lächelte ihn unsicher an.

Anakin zuckte zurück und versuchte eine Distanz zu ihr zu finden.

Er beobachtete, wie ihre silbrigen Augen über den Display des Koms wanderten und bewunderte leicht ihre geschwungenen Wimpern. Sie waren genauso wie ihr Haupthaar ausgesprochen hell und wirkten so, wie Anakin zum hundertsten Mal feststellte, als hätte jemand Goldpuder draufgestreut. Wieder spürte er den Impuls sie zu berühren, hielt sich aber zurück. Kaylen warf ihm einen hochnäsigen Blick zu und tippte etwas in ihr Kom. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass ihr Hals wehtat. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich leicht und als er ihren schlanken Hals betrachtete, wirkte sie auf ihn irgendwie extrem verletzlich. Nein! Er wollte nicht das sie Schmerzen hatte. Plötzlich war ihm alles gleich! Er trat zu ihr und berührte ihre zarte, perlmuttfarbene Haut. ... Wie gut sie roch...

Er sagte ihr, dass sie nicht zu seiner Mission mitsolle.

Sofort merkte er, wie ihre Muskeln verkrampften und schaute auf ihre Hände. Ganz sanft nahm sie die Seine und fügte ihre eigene kleine Hand hinzu. Anakin spürte ihren intensiven Blick, als sie ihm mit unerwarteter Kraft in der Stimme sagte, das sie mit ihm kommen würde. Er spürte ihren Ernst. Anakin Skywalker wusste, dass er sie niemals verraten könnte.

Ich werde sie immer beschützen!

-Kaylen-

Ich warf unterschiedliche Kleidungsstücke in meinen metallenen Koffer und drückte mit aller Kraft auf den Deckel, um ihn zu schließen. Der Druck reichte nicht aus und ich musste mich auf den Koffer setzen, um ihn zu bezwingen. Dann fummelte ich die Schnallen meines Waffengürtels zusammen und betrachtete erführchtig mein Lichtschwert, das an diesem schwarzen Gurt extrem cool aussah. Wie Anakin, dachte ich und kicherte leicht verlegen vor mich hin. Ich würde heute zu meiner ersten Mission aufbrechen. Auch wenn Anakin es nicht sonderlich billigte, hatte er doch noch klein beigegeben. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er sich anscheinend nicht mehr mit mir streiten.

Kaylen lächelte und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie schritt mit zuversichtlichem Gedanken und vergaß dabei ganz ihre unheilvollen Visionen von dem kalten, grauen Raum...

Etwas würde auf sie zukommen.


	2. Erste Abenteuer

Anakin beobachtete, wie Kaylen stöhnend ihren Koffer aufs Landedeck schleppte. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie ein weibliches Wesen immer soviel Gepäck auf Reisen mitschleppen musste. Ihm fiel auf, dass Kaylen ihre volle Kampfmontur anhatte. Als er den schweren, schwarzen Waffengurt um ihre Hüfte sah, wurde ihm sofort richtig elend.

Sie sieht aus, als würde sie in den Krieg ziehen., dachte er entsetzt und verzog seinen Mund zu einem dünnen, harten Strich. Er merkte, wie die Sorge um sie abermals unangenehm an seinen Nerven nagte. Kaylen holperte ihm entgegen und lächelte ihn beschämt an.

Es tut mir leid, wegen der Verspätung!, entschuldigte sie sich außer Atem., Aber der Sicherheitsdienst des Raumkreuzers hat fast eine halbe Stunde meinen Koffer untersucht.

Anakin sah sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an.

Vielleicht solltest du dein Haar zusammenbinden und deine Kapuze überziehen, damit vorerst keiner merkt, dass du ein Mädchen bist., befahl er mit harscher Stimme.

Kaylen sah ihn verwirrt an, schlang dann aber ihre langen Haare zu einem Knoten. Im Licht der Sonne, leuchtete es subtil, wie flüssiges Plasma.

Sie ist so... schön...

Er trat zu ihr und wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, sie an sich drücken, besann sich jedoch und legte ihr stattdessen zögernd einen Arm über die Schulter. Er lächelte sie schief an, wie er es als Padawan immer getan hatte, mit einer kleinen Portion Großspurigkeit...

Denk dran! Du darfst nicht spucken, wenn der Kreuzer in den Hyperraum eintritt!

Sie knuffte ihn dafür leicht in die Rippen und ihre Augen fixierten ihn, wie immer, sehr konzentriert.

Sie ist stärker, als sie aussieht. Er erkannte, dass sie alles aushalten wollte und auch aushalten konnte. Dieser starke, klare Ausdruck in ihren spiegelfarbenen Augen... Geradeheraus...

Anakin bemerkte so etwas, wie Bewunderung in ihren Augen.

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Kaylen genau dasselbe in seinen Augen sah...

Kaylen.

Ich erkundete aufmerksam mein Abteil im Geschoss der Unterkünfte. Meinen Koffer hatte ich achtlos auf das kojenähnliche Bett geschmissen. Er war weit geöffnet und erweckte den Endruck, er wäre explodiert. Anakin hatte mir die untere Ebene gezeigt und ist dann gleich mit ein paar anderen Jedis weggegangen. Er hatte mir nur mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme gesagt, dass er etwas zu "erledigen" hätte.

Auf der Etage, in der ich untergebracht worden war, war es dunkel, stickig und es roch ununterbrochen nach ranzigem Öl. Da Anakin wegen der Sache mit der "alten Stinknudel" immer noch etwas wütend auf mich war, teilten wir uns auch hier ein Quartier. Wenn ich behaupten würde, dass es mir nicht gefällt würde ich lügen...

Das pulsierende Geräusch des Hyperantriebs schickte eine kurze Vibrationswelle durch den Boden der Belderone 2-5. Ich ermahnte mich sofort, nicht loszukotzen. Die Genugtuung würde ich Anakin nicht geben.

Das Schiff hob ab und ich hörte ein dumpfes Warnsignal.

Achtung, Achtung. Alle Insassen von Ebene 2.3 werden gebeten zur Kommandozentrale zu kommen., ertönte es hallend aus den Eingeweiden des Schiffes. Die Ansage wiederholte sich noch mal und ich stürmte aus dem Zimmer in den Korriddoor des Schiffes.

War etwas geschehen?, überlegte ich aufgeregt. Ich sah, wie zwei Padawane entspannt den C-Korridoor des Schiffes durchschritten. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo dieses Kommandodings überhaupt war, lief ich den beiden in einigen Metern Entfernung hinterher. Aufgrund der gemütlichen Gangart meiner beiden unfreiwilligen Wegweiser, entschied ich, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts ernstes war.

Einige andere Jedi, alles Männer, wie ich irritiert feststellte, kamen dem unteren Schiffsbereich hervor und gingen in die gleiche Richtung, wie meine ahnungslosen Wegweiser. War ich etwa das einzige Mädchen auf diesem Schlachtkreuzer? Der Gedanke machte mich ziemlich nervös und ich konzentrierte mich schnell auf das Gespräch der beiden Padawane vor mir.

Schon wieder ein Appell... Langsam glaube ich, dass sie sich nur versichern wollen, ob wir nicht alle weggelaufen sind!, beschwerte sich der größere von den beiden mit gedehnter Stimme.

Bullshit!, deklamierte sein stämmiger Partner., Sie wollen IHN begrüßen., Er ist angeblich ein Jedi Meister..., fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Der größere zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Verflixt! Nicht noch einer, der das konnte! Bei mir klappte das nie. Ich bewundere die Leute echt total, die soetwas können! Jedenfalls... Wenn ich es versuche, wandert die andere Braue irgendwie immer mit. Es war zum ausrasten!

Der Junge mit den coolen Augenbrauen blinzelte, bevor er etwas verwirrt weitersprach.

Du meinst Anakin Skywalker? Den Auserwählten?... Wird er diesen Einsatz befehligen?

Sie sprachen also über Anakin. Ich merkte, wie es in meinem Bauch anfing zu kribbeln, als sein Name erwähnt wurde. Trug Anakin wirklich soviel Verantwortung?...

Der stämmige zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich nehme es an... Er war in den Klonkriegen immerhin, Commandeur., murmelte er dann ehrfürchtig. Ich bekam letztendlich kaum Gelegenheit ihr Gespräch weiter zu belauschen, denn ich sah das gewaltige Forum der Kommandozentrale und bekam einen riesigen Schreck, als ich bemerkte, dass ich das einzige Mädchen weit und breit zu sein schien. Hunderte von Männeraugen lagen auf mir und ich biss entsetzt die Zähne zusammen. Von manchen Seiten kamen Pfiffe oder anzügliche Aussagen, wie: Oh hey... Ein Mädchen!

Von allen anderen Seiten kamen derbe Sprüche.

Vorne stand Anakin.

Einige standen um ihn herum oder saßen mit lockerer Reisekleidung auf der Erhöhung der Steuerungscapsules. Ich ging perplex durch die johlende Männermenge und erkannte den beißenden Spott in Anakins Miene. Er hatte es gewusst! Sein Blick hielt mich erstaunlich fest und ich wollte nur noch sterben...

Es war das erste mal, dass ich mir wünschte, ich hätte auf Anakin Skywalker gehört...

Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte ich mich neben einen bullig wirkenden Padawan Schüler, denn er war der einzige, der mich nicht zu beachten schien und das war mir auch ganz recht so!...

Vorne an der Steuerungscapsule teilte sich aufgeregt die Menge und Meister Kit Fisto trat vor die Massen.

Wie ihr alle wisst wird es schwer sein, sich in die neueste Festung von Count Dooku einzuschleichen. Wir brauchen dafür wachsame, vorsichtige und vor allem... kluge Jedi., begann er in brüchiger Stimme zu erklären.

Viele nickten zustimmend und allgemeines Gemurmel wurde laut. Meister Kit Fisto blickte grantig in die Menge.

Dieser Jedi wird Anakin Skywalker sein., verkündetet er dann und sofort wurde das Murmeln lauter. Aus einigen Ecken hörte man Sachen wie. "Tatooine," "Sklave," oder "der Auserwählte."

Ich wurde augenblicklich stinksauer. Na und?! Dann war er eben ein Sklave gewesen! Er ist immer noch hunderttausend-unendlich mal besser, als ihr! Mein Gesicht verzog sich vor Ärger und ich atmete langsam und regelmäßig ein, um mich abzuregen.

Mein Herz machte einen dreifachen Salto, mit Pirouette und Schleife, als Anakin auf das Podest stieg.

Er sah großartig aus!... Mit seinem gewissen Flair, der das ganze Leben leicht nahm, ließ er die Menge verstummen.

Dann begann er zu sprechen und ich saugte jede Nuance seiner Stimme ein. Als er sprach, lagen seine hellblauen Augen auf meinem Gesicht und ich bemerkte erneut, dass sie irgendwie zu... brennen schienen. Allerdings immer nur dann, wenn er mich ansah...

Seine goldenen Locken waren verwuschelt und ich wollte ihn so sehr berühren, dass mir fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. Diese schönen, männlichen Lippen... Ich bildete mir ein, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die nun in Flammen stand. Anakin machte seinen Eindruck auch auf die Männer... Ich richtete meine Ohren wieder auf Anakins Ansprache.

... darum halte ich einen geschlossenen Ansturm für die einfachste Möglichkeit dem Count das Handwerk zu legen., endete er mit einem ernsten Nicken. Dann trat Meister Kit Fisto wieder auf das Podest.

Ja und dieser geschlossenen Ansturm wird in Form eines "Geschenks" ausfallen. Im Militär nennt man sowas auch "Honigfalle." Einer von euch wird zu Dooku geschickt. Angeblich als Geschenk. Also als Sklave. In Wirklichkeit ist er aber unser Spion und öffnet auf ein Zeichen die Tür, damit wir den besagten Ansturm ausführen können.

Ich sah, wie Anakin das Gesicht verzog. Sklaverei war ein Thema, mit dem man ihn besser nicht konfontierte.

Ich hörte noch, wie Meister Kit Fisto: Freiwillige vor!, rief, als ich einen harten Stoß in den Rücken bekam. Ich fiel vorüber und hinter mir startete eine Lästerei. Ich rappelte mich mühsam auf und blickte mit Schamesröte und tränenden Augen zu den Personen hinter mir.

Die Jungs pfiffen und schauten mich auffordernd an.

Nehmt doch die! Ist doch eine Frau!

Ich kämpfte mit meinen Tränen. Nein! Ich wollte nicht, dass Anakin mich so sah!

Genau zieht sie komplett aus und leg sie vor Dookus Tür.

Oh, ja! Ich will sie auch nackt sehen!

Mehr "Honigfalle" geht nicht...!

Ich musste schluchzen und blickte gequält zu Anakin. Oh, bitte mach, dass es aufhört! Doch Anakin schaute nur mit verbissener Miene zu...

Warum hilft mir denn niemand?

Ich werde dich dann mal auspacken...!

Magst du soetwas? Na komm...

NEEIN!, schrie ich gellend, als ein wiederlich stinkender Padawan mir näher kam und nach meinen Beinen grapschte, weil er mich hochheben wollte...

Plötzlich raste eine dunkle Faust auf sein Gesicht zu und schmetterte es mit knochenbrecherischer Gewalt zu Boden.

Anakin stand schwer atmend neben mir. Abscheu im Gesicht. Der Padawan krümmte sich am Boden in seiner eigenen Blutlache und keuchte vor Schmerzen.

Die Kommandozentrale wurde totenstill.

Fass. Sie. Nie. Wieder. An., sprach Anakin mit soviel Kälte in der Stimme, dass seine Fäuste vor Wut zitterten.

Ich zitterte auch... Aber am ganzen Körper. Wieso?, dachte ich und hätte mich am liebsten an Anakin geworfen und mich versteckt. Doch als ich ihn dankbar anlächelte, drehte er sich mit schmerzvoller Miene weg.

Weg von mir...

Warum hatte ich immer gedacht, das die Jedi über Gier und Hass erhaben sind? Ich habe heute am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es heisst eine Frau zu sein... Als Meister Kit Fisto mich mit großen Augen aufforderte, mich wieder zu setzten. Hörte ich, wie durch einen Nebelschleier seine Worte.

Aber leider ist sie nun einmal das einzige Mädchen...

Darauf Anakins Stimme.

Nein! Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein! Dass lasse ich nicht zu!

Seine Stimme klang so entsetzt, wie ich sie noch nie gehört hatte.

Meister Fisto! Ich flehe euch...

Keine Einwände mehr... Skywalker.

Das war es also! Ich müsste morgen der Herhalter für ihren Ansturm sein und musste auch noch mit einem Anakin zu Bett gehen, der mir inzwischen Angst machte...

Alles wirkte irgendwie dunkler...

Sie gehört dir nicht... Sie gehört dir nicht... Sie gehört dir nicht!, brüllte Anakin in meinem Traum.

Ich wälzte mich unruhig hin und her. Überall lachten mich gehässige Padawane aus.

Nein...!, wisperte ich panisch.

Eine blutige Hand griff nach mir... Geformt, wie eine Kralle, war sie bereit mich zu packen!

Nein! Anakin! Nein! Du tust mir weh!

Du gehörst mir...Kaylen!

Niiicht!

Ich wachte mit diesem gellenden Schrei auf und preschte mit dem ganzen Oberkörper hoch. Mit der Hand tastete ich nach meinem rasenden Herzen.

Kaylen?

Anakin kam aus dem Nebenzimmer und kniete sich besorgt an mein Bett.

Ich raufte mir total von der Rolle die Haare... Ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen! Meine Träume wurden immer echter. Oder waren es Visionen? Ich spürte einen leichten Druck auf meiner Schulter. Eine Hand. Anakins Hand. Mir kam das Bild der blutigen Hand aus meinem Traum in der Erinnerung hoch. Sofort schlug ich seine Hand weg.

Kaylen was...?

Weg!, kreischte ich. Du kriegt mich nicht!

Kaylen beruhige dich doch!, Anakin packte mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich heftig hin und her.

Neein! Geh! Verschwinde!, heulte ich und versuchte mich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, der mich fest, wie eine Schraubstock hielt.

Kaylen!, rief er wütend.

Kaylen!

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Der seelisch Druck ist mir zuviel... Ich komme damit einfach nicht mehr klar...

Plötzlich klatschte etwas mit ungeheuer viel Kraft auf meine Wange. Ich wurde augenblicklich still!

A-anakin?, schluchzte ich.

Anakin Skywalker hatte mir eine geknallt...

Ich wollte dich nur beschützen! Und verdammtnochmal ja, weil ich dich LIEBE!, rief er verzweifelt.

Dann brach er ab und faste sich fassungslos an die Stirn. Er stolperte zurück. Anscheinend schien er niemals vorgehabt zu haben, dies zu sagen. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr...

Mit Tränen in den Augen und schlotternden Gliedern blickte ich ihn an und... kam endlich zu Sinnen.

Anakins himmelsblauen Augen erforschten angstvoll meine Züge.

...Bitte...Warum?, flehte ich.

Ich sah etwas wie Einsamkeit in seinen Augen.

Verdammt, Kaylen ich...

Doch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, blitzte etwas altes, instinkthaftes in seinen Augen auf und er beugte sich wortlos zu mir hinab. Deshalb.., sagte er und blickte mir tief in die Augen... weil,..., er brach erneut ab und seufzte.

Kaylen...Ich..Ich liebe dich! Und ich werde dich immer lieben... bis zu meinem Tod. Und wenn es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt dann... dann werde ich dich auch dann noch lieben., hauchte er und es klang so zärtlich, wie ich ihn noch nie gehört hatte. Diese Zärtlichkeit galt mir! Er hatte seine abweisende Fassade abgelegt und ließ mich passieren. Und ich fand den Weg mitten in sein Herz, dass wie ein Reaktor lichterloh brannte...

Ich kann mich nicht mehr selbst belügen., schloss er dann und etwas wildes trat in seine Augen. Er beugte sich zu mir um mir einen Kuss zu geben, der im Grunde nur ein flüchtiges Treffen unserer Lippen war. Doch dann atmete ich seinen Duft ein, den ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen würde und fuhr mit den Händen über seinen angespannten Hals. Der Kuss wurde stärker und Anakin drängte sich immer mehr gegen mich. Ich war so überwältigt vom Geschmack seiner Lippen, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Ich fuhr mit den Händen durch sein zerzaustes, weiches Haar und öffnete meine Lippen, um ihn einzulassen. Anakin küsste mich am Kinn und fuhr dann zu meinem Hals. Er stöhnte leicht, als ich ihm in seine Unterlippe biss. Ich seufzte...

Dann spürte ich seine Hände, die mich am Rücken festhielten und meine Hüften streichelten. Er wurde immer fordernder und seine Lippen pressten sich härter auf die meinen. Ich verging fast vor Lust ihn zu berühren. Aber...

Dieser süße, süße Schmerz...

Hör auf! Stop!

Anakin sah mich überrascht an und hielt inne. Ich konnet es nicht ertragen. Ich wussten, dass wir etwas unverzeihliches taten! Aber für ihn fühlte es sich offensichtlich nicht falsch an...

Anakin wälzte sich von meinem Körper und sah mich an, wie ein getretener Hund. Ich langte nach seiner Hand und schloss sie in meine Beiden ein.

Ich liebe dich auch...Wirklich! Aber... vielleicht solltest du jetzt gehen...!, sagte ich mit seichter Stimme.

Du liebst mich...

Er musste schnell weg hier, bevor mein eh schon ziemlich halbherziger Widerstand noch einen Knacks bekam! Irgendeiner musste schließlich vernünftig bleiben, oder?...

Gut..., flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und bevor er das Zimmer verließ schaute er mich mit seinen glühenden Augen an, die ich schon immer bis in den Wahnsinn geliebt hatte... Diese Augen wurden wieder abweisend und verschlossen.

Anakin..., rief ich bestürzt, doch er hatte sich schon abgewandt.

Und in deinem Reaktorherzen brennst du in deiner eigenen Flamme..., flüsterte ich traurig, als die Tür zwischen uns, mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel, der mir bis ins Mark fuhr. Ich sang mein Lieblingslied, diesmal mit meinen, von Anakins Küssen, ganz warmen Lippen.

Der schwere Schlachtkreuzer machte seine Landung auf Belderone und schaltete mit einem kurzen Stoß seinen Hyperantrieb aus.

Dock 1. Dock1. Bitte bereit machen für Proviantablieferung., ertönte es laut und überall liefen Jedi herum, die sich für den Ausstieg bereit machten.

Am unteren Dock konnte man sehen, wie sich ein paar Padawane um ein ziemlich blass aussehendes Mädchen drängten und etwas unbeholfen ihre Haare hochsteckten.

So?

Nein! Du Idiot! Das wirkt zu locker!

Ein etwas grimmig dreinblickender Padawan studierte aufmerksam ihr knappes, rötlich schimmerndes Tanzkleid. Das Mädchen schaute apathisch auf den Boden und ließ ohne Reaktion an sich rumhantieren.

Aber... So hält Dooku sie bestimmt noch für eine...na, ja ... ihr wisst schon... halten, flüsterte eine anderer Padawan.

Eine Hure...?, kam es von dem grimmigen Padawan.

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und eine schwere Haarsträhne löste sich aus ihrer wirbeligen Frisur.

Dann sollten wir ihr noch etwas anziehen?

Nein... So sieht sie gut aus...

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Schwebegitter des Docks und als die Padawane sahen, wer es war, traten sie schnell einen Meter von dem Mädchen zurück.

Anakin Skywalker schritt auf die geschäftige Gruppe zu. Jeder im Dock wusste, dass er das Mädchen jetzt besser nicht belästigen sollte. Sie war seine Schülerin...

Als das Mädchen ihn erblickte wurde sie leicht rosa und atmete etwas flacher. Anakin Skywalkers Blick wanderte über ihren spärlich bekleideten Körper und seltsamerweise wirkte auch er etwas konfus... Das war kein Wunder, denn dieses Mädchen war wirklich sehr anziehend.

Ihr Haar...

Ihre grausilbernen Augen...

Ihr Lächeln...

Und ihre sanfte, faire Art...

-Kaylen-

Ich bemerkte seinen Blick...

Er schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, wirkte aber trotzdem gelassen. Wenn ich nicht ganz bei der Sache war, wirkte ich leicht geistesgestört oder sogar paranoid.

Du siehst gut aus in diesem... Kleid., sagte er endlich nach einem langen schmerzvollen Blick

Hhmhm..., nuschelte ich.

Nein!, dachte ich.

Er strich mir eine gelöste Strähne hinter die Ohrmuschel und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen und mir wurde klar, wie sehr er diese Sache missbilligte. Ich wusste auch, dass es teilweise an seinem mangelnden Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten lag.

-Dabei hast du gesagt, dass du mir vertraust!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Angestrengt unterdrückte ich den Impuls ihn zu küssen und schnüffelte stattdessen, unauffällig, seinen wunderbaren, verdammt männlichen Duft in mich hinein.

Oh Nein! Ich bin triebgesteuert...!, dachte ich entsetzt. Vater, Mutter. Es tut mir leid! Da geht sie hin... Die geistige Unschuld eurer Tochter... Anakin beugte sich vor und beäugte sich meine Augen näher.

Kaylen... Du hast geweint., stellte er in einem Tonfall fest, in dem andere über das Wetter sprechen würden. Mist! Warum konnten Männer, wie Anakin solchermaßen selbst nach Stunden erkennen?

Nö!, sagte ich kaltschnäuzig und wandte mich wieder den Padawanen zu.

So Jungs! Welche Waffen darf ich mitnehmen?

Okay... Vielleicht redete ich nur so großspurig zu ihnen, weil Anakin beruhigend nah bei mir stand... Aber das musste er ja nicht wissen! Ich ignorierte Anakin also, der jetzt mit einem feindseligen Blick zu seinem Speeder marschierte, um ihn anzuwerfen. Immerhin hatte er die Aufgabe mich zu Dookus Sommerresidenz auf "Black Castle" zu bringen. Ich nahm eine Vibroklinge in Form einer Haarnadel entgegen und steckte sie mir quer in meine Frisur.

Anakin hatte recht... Ich habe die ganze Nacht durchgeweint und sah nun wahrscheinlich aus, wie ein blasser Zombie. Ich hatte meine harsche Abweisung fürchterlich bereut und mich sosehr in seine Arme zurückgewünscht, dass ich fast zu ihm ins Zimmer gerannt wäre... Jetzt sah ich deshalb aus wie eine Untote. Aber Zombieblässe hin und her...

Ich bin bereit!

Zügig stieg ich zu Anakin in den Speeder und er beschleunigte noch in dem Augenblick, als ich die Luke hinter mir zuzog. Anakin trat mächtig in die Turboschalter und erforschte mein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sehen, ob mir nicht schlecht wurde. Doch ich blickte ruhig aus der Luke und versah ihn nur kurz mit einem frostigen Blick. Ich wollte mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht eingestehen, dass ich ihn mochte. Und ich wusste auch woher diese Angst kam. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er mich liebte! Ein lästiger Teil von mir, hielt das immer noch für einen herrlichen Traum.

Kaylen. Ich will, dass du weisst, wie sehr ich deine Mission missbillige..., sagte er langsam und um einen neutralen Ton bemüht. Irgendwie klang er diesmal sanft... und besorgt...

Ich schaute statt eine Antwort zu geben, angespannt auf die felsige Landschaft von Belderone und bemerkte, wie Anakin Dookus pechschwarzes Schloss übelgelaunt anvisierte.

Black Castle., zischte er und es klang eher wie Mist. oder Dreck.

Ich weiss..., zischte ich zurück.

Dann trafen sich unsere Blicke ausversehen für eine einzige, aber sehr lange Sekunde und ich verlor mich in seinen brennenden Augen. Genau das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen, denn Anakin nahm das als Aufforderung, lehnte sich zu mir herüber und küsste mich fest und sanft zugleich.

Diesmal wehrte ich mich nicht...

Seine weichen, fordernden Lippen prägten mich und ich speicherte die Präsenz seiner Berührung mit aller Kraft...

Anakin kam um den Speeder gelaufen und öffnete mir die Tür.

Bleib hier, solange ich mit Dookus Leuten verhandle...!, befahl er mir. Dass er dabei um mich handeln würde, wie um ein Stück Kuchen, erwähnte er zum Glück nicht noch einmal!

Hier kommt der böse Honigkuchen. , nuschelte ich leise und fühlte mich plötzlich richtig schlecht.

Anakin kam nach einer Weile mit zwei unangenehmen Tatsachen zurück.

-Einem Haufen Wächter.

...und...

-Einem unglaublich wütenden Gesicht.

Ich schaute ihn ahnungslos an und ignorierte die gierigen Blicke der Wächter. Einer von ihnen trat zu mir und suchte mich nach Waffen ab. Die Vibroklinge entging ihm aber...

Sie ist sauber!, verkündete er mit einem schmierigen Lächeln.

Willkommen in Dookus Arbeiterstab! Willst du ihn meine Unterkunft ziehen?

-Distanzierte Zurückhaltung! Nicht schimpfen!, ermahnte ich mich im Geiste.

Der Wächter war eine wiederliche Person und rieb sich beim Sprechen auch noch die Hände!

Und schon wird die Luft ranzig..., sagte ich nur.

Bevor ich ihm aber noch ordentlich die Meinung sagen konnte hatte Anakin bereits in die Macht gegriffen und würgte den wiederlichen Schleimer ausgiebig.

Sie ist lediglich als Kammerdienerin für Dooku da!, fauchte er extrem sauer. Der Schleimer japste und, brachte aber noch ein Jawohl, Sir! zustande.

Anakin ließ verärgert von ihm ab und wandte sich zu mir.

Viel Glück!, sagte er schlicht. Dann warf er dem Schleimer noch einen zerschmetternden Blick zu. Als die Wächter mich in die Burg geleiten wollten, hielt Anakin ihn am Kragen zurück.

Du... bleibst hier!, sagte er mit täuschend lieblicher Stimme. Er grinste den Schleimer hämisch an, der mir zimlich wehmütig nachsah. Sofort bekam ich eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut.

Igitt!

Was wird mich wohl bei Dooku erwarten?


End file.
